The tragedy of Zuko and Katara
by chocogreen
Summary: Zutara as 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. This is a oneshot, it describes the ending scene and the scene when Zuko and Katara first meet. Different ending than in the original story!  Contest entry


**First of all, I wrote this story for a contest. - .com/blog/33997092/ and I just rewrote a scene but I made it end differently. Of course I do NOT own 'Romeo and Juliet' (- William Shakespeare) or Katara and Zuko (- Mike and Bryan **** :D).**

Romeo - Zuko  
Juliet - Katara  
Paris - Aang

**The most excellent and lamentable tragedy of Zuko and Katara by Crackingvoices**

**Zuko:**

My whole life was filled with hatred, my family had always told me to hate them, the water benders. But when I saw her, that very first day, I couldn't hate anymore. There was something deep inside of her that made me change. Her long, brown hairs and her ocean-like blue eyes always made my heart skip a beat. And now that I saw her, her body cold as ice, her beautiful eyes closed and her breath locked within her lungs a crushing pain made me remember the day I fell in love for the first and last time.

**Flashback:**

"What is a young lady like you doing here all by herself?" I asked, walking towards the beautiful girl. Since the very first second I laid eyes on her she had captured me with her beauty. She stood at a window and was watching the night sky. There was a full moon tonight and it only made her more beautiful than she already was.

Her head turned a few degrees and she looked at me, a smile on her face. She liked me, I knew she did. I could see it in her eyes, there was a certain amount of desire in them.

"Waiting for a handsome young man to come and sweep me of my feet," she answered, still looking into my eyes. Oh, how much those eyes of hers made me feel weak in the knees, if she only knew what she was doing to me.

"And that man would be me?" I asked, looking down at her with a cocky smirk on my face. Some people thought I was arrogant, that I was a spoiled Prince but I knew that she wouldn't think something like that, she didn't even know who I really was.

"I said a man, not a boy." Her head turned again and she left me puzzled. Was she playing with me?

"I am a man." I tried to make my voice a little bit lower so I would sound older and she turned her head once more, looking into my eyes again.

"You're a boy," she whispered. Her hand went up my face and she caressed my hair, revealing my scar. "And a prince."

I turned my face and I could feel my hair falling back into place. My scar wasn't something I was proud of, my own father had given it to me, just because I asked him why he hated the water benders. Since that day on I had hated them too, because their existence made me ask a question that changed my life forever, but now I couldn't hate them, not anymore.

"Prince Zuko," she muttered while taking my chin into her hand. The simple touch made my whole body tremble, it was like an electric shock. "Why do I have the honor to meet someone like you, a fire bender."

She didn't seem scared of me, although she knew I could kill her in less than a second. She knew my family hated hers but she didn't seem to realize this could all be a trap and I was about to do something to her. Yet she stayed calm and looked into my eyes. It was then that I realized why she wasn't afraid. It were those mesmerizing eyes of her, they were looking into my soul instead of my history.

"The honor is all mine." I bowed down and took her hand into mine, giving it a kiss. Her hand seemed to shake when my lips touched her skin and I couldn't help but to smile a little. I loved the effect I was having on her, and I knew she loved it too. I looked back up and put a strand of hair behind her ear before I spoke again. "Tell me your name, little one."

"Katara," she whispered when I pulled her body closer to mine. Her hands were resting on my chest and she never looked away, it seemed as if looking into my eyes was a need to her, as if she couldn't live without looking in them.

"You're beautiful, Katara," I answered and I could feel my heart beating faster every second while approaching her face. Before she could answer my lips had covered hers and I could feel her fingers, clenching to my shirt. Our kiss seemed to last for an eternity but it were only a few seconds before we parted again.

I was frowning and she gave me a questioning look, not knowing why I suddenly ended the kiss. One second earlier my hand went down her neck and I had felt something, something that disturbed me.

"You're engaged," I said, pointing towards the blue necklace. Although I was always taught to hate them I also knew everything about them. Whenever a water bender was engaged she would get a necklace that was made by her fiancée.

"Yes," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She looked at her feet to hide them and I took her in my arms. I could see that she needed the comfort, that she didn't want to be engaged at all.

"With who?" I asked, caressing her hair and placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"The Avatar," she sobbed.

**End of flashback.**

It was all his fault, she was dead because of the Avatar, because of Aang. She didn't want to marry him, she had probably killed herself. I fell down onto my knees at the side of the stone tablet she was lying on and I took one of her hands into mine, covering it with kisses and tears.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned my head and I could see the mighty Avatar standing in front of me.

"This is all your fault, air bender!" I shouted while throwing an attack towards his face.

He simply blocked it with a wall of earth, protecting himself but I wouldn't give up. I didn't care that he was the Avatar, master of all the four elements, I would kill him to revenge my love.

I fought, I fought until I couldn't stay onto my two feet anymore and was prepared to take one last blow when I heard her voice, saying my name.

"Zuko," she whispered, tears filling her eyes when she looked at me. I was sitting on the ground, against a wall all covered in blood and sweat.

"You're alive?" Aang asked, looking at her as well. I didn't like it that he did, I didn't like it one bit. She was _mine_, not his.

"Yes, I pretended to be dead so I could be with him." She pointed towards me and the Avatar gritted his teeth.

"Not when I'm still alive." His arm swung at my face and I know that this was going to be the end. The last sound I heard before the darkness got me was her voice, screaming my name in horror.

**Katara:**

"We are gathered here today to join together Avatar Aang and Water Master Katara in holy matrimony," the priest said.

I didn't look at him or at Aang, I was looking at the floor and just listened to his words, pretending it was my marriage with Zuko. Deep inside my heart I knew that was the way it should've been, just me and him. The Water Bender with the Fire bender, even if no one would approve it.

At night I was awake, remembering that look into his eyes before he was killed, it was filled with love although he knew his end was near. During the day I tried not to look into those grey eyes of the man that had forced me to become his wife, the man who had the blood of my lost love on his hands.

Everyone knew, but no one did a thing to it. Who would ever stand up against the Avatar? Yet, there was one thing that they didn't know, that no one knew but me. Every now and then, when I could fall asleep, I would dream of him and we would be together once more. It were those moments with him that kept me going, that kept me alive. But I knew that one day, I wouldn't have to dream about him anymore. _One day, the handsome prince and me would be together, forever and always._

**The End.**

**(A/N: I know, I know. It doesn't end like the real story where Romeo (Zuko) kills Paris (Aang) and eventually kills himself and Juliet (Katara) kills herself too. But this IS a fanfiction and well, I liked this end much more :D Anyway, hope you like it too ^^ Please do comment :D)**


End file.
